filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Buggy
The Ghost Buggy is the multipurpose vehicle that the Ghostbusters used. It appears to look like a souped up Ghost Busters Car, however in Father Knows Beast it is revealed that Ghost Buggy was indeed the original car after an extensive overhaul and change of paint. GB's face is the source of the Ghostbusters logo although in the title logo, he is shown with a cheerful face, something that GB seldom has in the series. Personality His demeanor is similar to that of a cranky old man. He can often be found snoozing in the garage when the Ghostbusters are unceremoniously dumped into him following their change into the work clothes. when they have to leave on a mission. This startles him, prompting him to complain and protest. Usually he acts like he dislikes everyone, but he has saved Tracy the Gorilla in one episode. He also admitted that his favorite passenger was Belfry the bat in the episode "Outlaw in Laws". He also has a crush on Time Hopper. But the feeling wasn't mutual. It has never been revealed if the Ghost Buggy's sentience was an artificial intelligence or due to supernatural causes. Physical Description He seemed to be based on a Willy-Overland from the 20's, (much like the Ghost Busters Car in the old series). He sported a device that looked like a gun mounted on his hood, but it never got used. A pair of thrusters are mounted on his back. Also to be considered for the model is the 1906 Rolls Royce "Silver Ghost." Abilities Automobile He always started out as a automobile in every episode. Plane Many times he would fly around the world to get the Ghostbusters to far away places. Time Travel He went a good many times to either the past or the future. Train He was once shown to have an additional train mode which allowed him to drive on rails. Boat He was also equipped to convert into a boat. Add Ons *Fright Freezer *Dematerializer Net Trivia *The overall design of the Ghost Buggy is obviously inspired by Ian Fleming's Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, or at least the movie version of said car. GB and GEN11 definitely share in common the scalloped wings that fold out from the sides of the car and the (partial) visualization of the "hovercraft/Ghost Boat" mode. * Ghost Buggy appears in every episode except Rollerghoster. * The Ghost Buggy toy car could be modified into the flight or boat modes seen in the show. Appearances *001 I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I) *002 Frights of the Roundtable (Part II) *003 No Pharaoh At All (Part III) *004 The Secret Of Mastadon Valley (Part IV) *005 The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V) *006 Witch's Stew *007 Mummy Dearest *008 Wacky Wax Museum *009 Statue of Liberty *010 The Ransom Of Eddie Spenser *011 Eddie Takes Charge *012 The Great Ghost Gorilla *013 A Friend In Need *014 No Mo' Snow *015 Prime Evil's Good Deed *016 Cyman's Revenge *017 The Headless Horseman Caper *018 Banish That Banshee *020 He Went Brataway *021 The Looking-Glass Warrior *022 Laser And Future Rock *023 Runaway Choo Choo *024 Dynamite Dinosaurs *025 Ghostbunglers *026 My Present To The Future *027 The Beastly Buggy *028 Belfry Leads The Way *029 The Battle For Ghost Command *030 Going Ape *031 The Haunting Of Gizmo *032 Ghostnappers *033 Inside Out *034 The Sleeping Dragon *035 The Phantom Of The Big Apple *036 Shades Of Dracula *037 Outlaw In-Laws *038 Our Buddy Fuddy *039 Train To Doom-De-Doom-Doom *040 The Princess And The Troll *041 Second Chance *042 Tracy Come Back *043 Doggone Werewolf *044 That's No Alien *045 Scareplane *046 The Ghost Of Don Quixote *047 The White Whale *048 Country Cousin *049 Knight Of Terror *050 The Girl Who Cried Vampire *051 Little Big Bat *052 Really Roughing It *053 The Bad Old Days *054 The Curse Of The Diamond Of Gloom *055 The Bind That Ties *056 Like Father Like Son *057 The Fourth Ghostbuster *058 Whither Why *059 A Cold Winter's Night *060 Father Knows Beast *061 Back To The Past *062 Pretend Friends *063 The Haunted Painting *064 Maze Caves *065 The Way You Are Gallery GhostBuggy01.png|GB as a Plane GhostBuggy02.png|GB as a boat GhostBuggy03.png|GB with Skis for snow GhostBuggy04.png|GB with a snow shovel GhostBuggy05.png|GB as a train Category:Vehicle Category:Ghostbusters Characters